


Gentle Kisses

by TheHollaStanley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angelic and Occult Fusion, Aziraphale Was Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fluff, Fusion, M/M, Other, Picnics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollaStanley/pseuds/TheHollaStanley
Summary: Aziraphale felt the love behind his words, almost suffocating in the amount of it. It filled his heart with a warm feeling, intoxicating him. He gasped a small breath and leaned in close to the demon.“You’re lovely, Crowley” he whispered, too scared to break what was happening.Crowley sucked in a breath, just as scared as Aziraphale to break the moment. They both leaned in close at the same time, staring into each other’s eyes and seeing metaphorical sparks fly in them. If Crowley thought hard enough, he swore he could see the stars in Aziraphale’s eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/gifts).



> This isn't beta read! Please point out mistakes if you can :D
> 
> THIS IS MY THIRD GOOD OMENS FANFIC, DEAR SOMEONE
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also thanks to vol_ctrl for the idea and giving me the motivation for this! His writing is lovely please check it out.

There’s an old biblical story that has fascinated Aziraphale for centuries, it was only ever printed once so he’s kept that bible in particular close to him all that time to keep reading it. It wasn’t uncommon for stories to be taken in and out every so often, but he found it strange that this story was one only he seemed to remember. He doesn’t remember being there of course, it’s likely the story ever happened at all, but he wished he could share it with someone else.

_ “-The Angel was split in two as he tried to question heaven and at the same time defend it, not knowing or remembering who he was once before. Feeling lonely and cast out, he become two angels. He roamed the Earth in unlikely places waiting for his sides to come together and be whole again.” _

Of course, the name of the Angel and Angels in question is something Aziraphale could never find.

The story was short, but struck a cord in Aziraphale’s heart that made it thrum gently. It was like it was trying to come out and bask in warm sunlight, and he loved the feeling of it. He even brought up the story with Crowley once asking if he had any idea of what it was,

“Angel, I have no idea what you’re talking about” was the only response he got from it.

Aziraphale didn’t bring it up with him after that, but he still liked to enjoy it by himself. Even now he was just reading through it again, relishing that warm feeling, before Crowley had stepped into his shop.

“Angeeeeelll, I’m so  _ boooored,” _ the demon wailed.

Aziraphale looked at him and gave a breathless laugh before patting the spot of the sofa beside him, inviting Crowley into his little space. The demon in question obliged and immediately did his best to take up as much room as possible, even putting his legs in Aziraphale’s lap. Not that the Angel minded of course.

“I thought going native would be more exciting, angel! But it’s just days and days of doing nothing!” He groaned.

“We could always have lunch together, my dear.”

“But we always have lunch anyways! Something new wouldn’t kill us, angel.”

Aziraphale hummed, “It probably wouldn’t, no.”

“How about we-”

“Please do not finish that thought, dearie.”

Crowley, who most definitely does not pout, stuck out his lip and let his head fall back against the armrest. He groaned loudly.

“If you have any ideas then, how about you throw them out?” 

Aziraphale lifted his eyes from the book in his hands, taking a good look at Crowley. He was sprawled out with every one of his long limbs, taking every inch of the sofa and all of the warmth.

“A picnic?” 

Crowley’s head shot up to look at him.

“We could go stargazing too, if you’d like my dear” Aziraphale smiled gently.

“I think that would be amazing, angel,” and Crowley let himself relax into a gentle smile back.

Aziraphale lit up, “A picnic and stargazing it is, my dear,” he said, enthusiasm leaking out of his voice.

* * *

They were in a patch of grass near Tadfield, a spot Aziraphale had noticed before in their short time here. With their blanket set up and their basket open they were relaxing nicely under a tree, together.

“I remember helping make the stars, you know.” Crowley said eventually. His glasses were long forgotten, somewhere shoved down into the basket as his snake-like eyes took in the scenery.

Most of their sandwiches had been eaten at that point, and their tea long forgotten but still warm in their hands. It felt peaceful.

Aziraphale hummed, “I know, my dear.” he smiled.

Crowley smiled back, “It was beautiful, angel.”  _ you’re beautiful,  _ Left unsaid but still heard.

Aziraphale felt the love behind his words, almost suffocating in the amount of it. It filled his heart with a warm feeling, intoxicating him. He gasped a small breath and leaned in close to the demon.

“You’re lovely, Crowley” he whispered, too scared to break what was happening.

Crowley sucked in a breath, just as scared as Aziraphale to break the moment. They both leaned in close at the same time, staring into each other’s eyes and seeing metaphorical sparks fly in them. If Crowley thought hard enough, he swore he could see the stars in Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you, angel?” 

Aziraphale whimpered silently and nodded. The feeling of warmth

was immediate. Lips on lips, too gentle to feel like much but too scared to do anymore. Aziraphale was the first to deepen it, wrapping his arms around Crowley and kissing him like this was the last chance he would get. Crowley reciprocated eagerly. Both beings were wrapped up in a tangle of limbs, kissing for so long they would’ve passed out if they needed air, and desperately loving one another.

“I love you.” Aziraphale said as he broke the kiss, breathless on oxygen he didn’t need.

Crowley kissed him again, and again, and again. He kissed the angel until he saw white, and it was wonderful. Eventually they both rolled over on their sides, laughing and holding each other close. 

“I love you too” Crowley whispered, too afraid to say it any louder.

Aziraphale smiled, and put his forehead gently against Crowley’s. Their eyes were closed and they were content to stay like that forever. Warmth flooded their bodies, growing with every laugh and kiss until it blinded them.

And then when the warmth faded slightly enough to see, they were one person. Laughing at the night sky happily with their hair wrapped in the grass around it.

“Crowley?” 

“Aziraphale?”

The new, and yet somehow so old, being sat up looking at his hands. This felt  _ familiar _ , yet so new. He thread his hands in his silky hair, admiring the strands of red and blonde encircling each other.

“Oh my!” he exclaimed while miracling a mirror to look at himself.

He was wearing a dark cream suit with a tie, not a bowtie like Aziraphale usually goes for or the weird thing Crowley has around his neck, but an actual tie. He didn’t mind it if he was honest. He was also in a dark cream suit with a long even darker cream tailcoat with hints of light cream. His pants seemed to be a regular cream color like Aziraphale, but slightly tight like Crowley. This all made him feel handsome. His face was a rosy color in the cheeks with cheekbones (though not as prominent as Crowley) and tender gold human-like eyes. 

“We’re so lovely, my dear!” he could feel himself smiling.

He started to clean up the area, packing everything back into the Bently and whistling to himself.

“Everything feels like it’s falling back into place, love. All the memories” he hummed.

“Oh dear, I hope Gabriel doesn’t come here to look for us. Me? He’s sure to have felt a power surge from this” he grumbled.

After another hour of getting to the bookshop and unpacking later, with  _ careful _ driving in between, he was laying on the sofa from earlier. Limbs out and all.

“Raphael, Raph-ael, Ra-ph-ael. It feels so weird to say.” he hummed happily to himself.

He looked at his hands once again, staring intently at them. His mind was starting to dwell on being two people again, wishing they were snuggling right now.

“Do you want to stop? We- No. No, it’s quite alright my dear. This is lovely” 

He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing contentedly. 

“I could go for a nap,” he yawned.

He pulled a teal blanket over himself while humming a small song, his eyelids slowly closing. 

“Goodnight, love,” he said before nodding off.


	2. A Rainy Day in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it's still not beta read

When Aziraphale woke he had something warm between his arms, something snuggling close to him. He didn’t mind it at all, in fact, he snuggled closer to the warmth.

“Goodmorning, Angel.” Crowley’s voice whispered in his ear.

Aziraphale groaned and slowly crept open his eyes, only to smile when his favorite demon was staring back up at him. “Goodmorning, love” he whispered back, giving a little nod to the events that had taken place last night.

Crowley smiled, “I’m glad that wasn’t just a dream. It felt nice to be like that.” Aziraphale nodded in agreement.

With a yawn and a stretch, the demon untucked himself from his angel then bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Aziraphale gave him a breathless laugh, oozing love at him.

"All of that was quite strange, my dear." 

Crowley nodded, "We haven't been like that in centuries."

Aziraphale hummed in agreement before getting up to make both of them tea. He knew Crowley wasn't the biggest fan of tea but he always drinks it anyways. Besides, Aziraphale has a small plate of hobnobs to enjoy as well and Crowley seems to like those.

As he was hearing the kettle he felt slender arms wrap around his waist, a solid warmth his body was starting to lean into.

"We could do it again? Maybe go out and walk in the rain?" The warmth behind him suggested.

Aziraphale hummed, "Breakfast first, my dear. It would be a waste not to eat the hobnobs I had gotten"

Crowley would never admit it, but he lit up slightly at the mention of hobnobs. He felt dumb for even liking them, but Aziraphale never made fun of him for it. Aziraphale knows what enjoying food it like, and Crowley likes that.

They both settled back down onto the ever so prevalent sofa, and enjoyed their small meal with pleasant conversation in between. Mostly memories that seemed to bubble on the surface of their minds now, laughing at the mess that Angel's were, together.

As their teacups emptied and cleaned themselves, Aziraphale got up off the plush seat and held his hand out for Crowley. Both of them were smiling, excited for the day ahead. Crowley laughed, a genuine, happy, amazing laugh, and took Aziraphale's hand.

With a swaying silver light they were one again, smiling happily and wrapping his arms around himself. He untucked his arms and trotted over to the bookshop door, making a cream umbrella with a snake handle out of thin air. It fit him, and both of his sides, perfectly.

With a small, excited, laugh he opened the doors and left the shop (closed) in his wake.

* * *

Raphael walked around town with his umbrella covering him, taking in how beautiful London looks when it rains. It wasn't the first time either of them was in the rain of course, but it was the first time Raphael experienced it. He thought it was magnificent.

Raphael munched on the hobnobs he had brought with him from the bookshop, they were delicious and both his sides hummed happily. He had just sat down at the park as the rain stopped, umbrella closed and sitting snugly in his lap. A few people had looked at him so far but no one that scream **ANGEL** or **DEMON** so he didn't mind much.

That was until the hair stuck up on his neck, signaling someone from upstairs was right behind him.

"Raphael?" Gabriel's voice said.

The not-Angel-nor-Demon hummed and looked up at him.

"Gabriel," he said simply.

"I-I.. We.. We thought you had..fallen." he said dumbly, his voice quivering slightly.

"I had, in a sense."

Raphael picked up his umbrella and started to walk off, trying to pay no mind to the Angel doing his best to keep up with him.

"Wait! Wait! You fell? You were an Archangel!"

"Not anymore" Raphael grumbled, annoyed.

Gabriel got in front of him, blocking his path. Raphael stared at him.

"Come back to Heaven. I'm sure the Almighty would make an expedition for you, brother!"

"Is that your will, or hers?"

Gabriel froze.

"Do not bother me again, Gabriel. You or the other Angels. I am not your brother any longer" Raphael said blankly, no emotion but anger behind his words.

"Aziraphale, he must have corrupted you! That bastar-"

"He did nothing of the sort, I find humanity is quite nice to be with. Not like you could understand. In fact, Aziraphale is a remarkable Angel in my opinion, better than you lot."

Gabriel seemed desperate now, trying to find any story to cling to to get his 'brother' to come back. Raphael shoved past him. He paid him no mind as he continued to walk, umbrella swinging in a circle beside him and faint whistling echoing out of him. Gabriel or the other Angels of Heaven would not bother him like this, as it was his wish.

Much later Aziraphale and Crowley would hold each other once more, whispering comfort to the other and helping one another. But for now Raphael hummed softly to himself, calming souls around him for miles and enjoying the peace of London.


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is beta reading?  
> Also because I didn't post yesterday I'm posting this today

“Is this the story you were asking me about?” Crowley asked as he held the worn down bible in his hands.

Aziraphale nodded “I guess that means we’re the Angel in the story then, my dear?”

Crowley looked up at him and hummed in agreement. Right now they were both enjoying a nice and peaceful evening in the bookshop, no customers had dared come in to break the intimate moment.

“What do we do now?” Crowley asked.

“Adam’s birthday is coming up.”

“The Anti-Christ kid? Did he invite us or something?”

“He did.”

“Wait how did he invite us if-”

“I’ve kept in contact with him.”

Crowley nodded silently, letting the words sink in. He wasn’t surprised, really, Aziraphale seemed to like him well enough to the point he even said he would protect him with his flaming sword! Though, there was a bit going on at the time so there wasn’t much of a choice on his part. Still, the kid seemed nice.

“Are we gonna go, Angel?” Crowley teased.

“Of course we are, my dear! Though, it would seem a bit strange to Mr. and Mrs. Young if we show up.”

“Two adult men knowing their kid and not living in Tadfield? That spells disaster on our part.” 

Aziraphale winced, “We could always mess with their memories.” 

“Well, Angel! If I wasn’t a demon myself I would’ve mistaken you for fallen.”

Aziraphale grumbled, “Well what do you suppose we do, Crowley?”

Crowley shrugged, he didn’t really have an idea either besides the one Aziraphale had suggested. They could just show up for all he knew, it would be better than messing with their minds anyhow.

“We could move there.” Crowley said at last.

Aziraphale whipped his head around to look at Crowley, a large amount of shock on his face. Crowley backpedaled a bit, “I-I mean no one’s come to your bookshop in ages, Angel, and I haven’t been to my flat in just as long. It could be nice to have a change, together.” 

“Together?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley nodded, “If we ever want to come back we can, it’s not like this is going anywhere.” 

Aziraphale thought about it, really thought about it, for a long moment. His mind wanted to shoot down the idea, but then again… Crowley was right. It would be nice to have a change of scenery after so many decades of seeing full book shelves and the busy streets of London. 

After that long moment was over, Aziraphale nodded. 

“It surely wouldn’t hurt to try, now would it?”

Aziraphale was wrong, he was very very wrong. He couldn’t decide which books to take with him and which to leave behind and he was making a big fuss about it, and Crowley couldn’t decide which plants he still needed to torture and which plants needed to fear the silience while he was gone.

Eventually though they were packed and ready to go, a house picked and all. It had taken weeks, and now Adam’s birthday was ever closer. However, Adam’s birthday wasn’t the main reason they were moving anyways and they could always have popped in without all the fuss they were worried about. Adam even told them so. Now they were moving to start somewhere new and enjoy life together. 

“Everyone thinks you’re married, you know,” Anathema said to them at one point. And, in a sense, she and everyone else wasn’t wrong. They felt married and even had tradition rings now to prove it. A sleek light and dark grey marble ring mirrored on both of their ring fingers.

Now with their little cottage filled with moving boxes, all neatly stacked of course par Aziraphale, they felt at home. It was a lovely start to a new beginning for them and right now they were snuggling on their couch, basking in that  _ I would love you until the end of time  _ feeling. That was until they heard a knock at their front door.

Aziraphale looked up out the window, a bit sluggish from the snuggles, and hummed. “It’s Adam and his group, my dear.”

Crowley hummed back, already getting up to open the door. Aziraphale also stood up, but instead it was to make tea. Aziraphale could hear the lot talking excitedly as soon as the door opened.

“Mr. Crowley, I didn’t think you would actually move here!”

“Are you really a Demon and an Angel?”

“Where’s Mr. Aziraphale?” 

They all spoke at once, too excited to let the other speak first. It was cute if Crowley was being honest with himself, which he wasn’t. Instead Crowley let out a small laugh and invited them in, how their parents allowed this was beyond Crowley.

“I have tea if any of you would like some,” Aziraphale offered.

Now neither of them would admit it, but both of them had a soft spot for kids. They were playful and new and it intrigued both the Angel and the Demon. So here they all sat, surrounded by boxes and sipping on various teas with various amounts of milk and sugar.

“What happened to that one stuck up guy with the square face?” Pepper asked.

Crowly almost spit out his drink from laughter, “He’s back upstairs, I doubt we’ll be hearing from anyone that bothered you ever again.” 

Pepper nodded in approval. Crowley was glad honestly, that kid was scary.

“Did you guys do something to drive them away?” Adam asked next.

Aziraphale hummed, “I guess you could say that, my dear boy.”

And with that came another flurry of questions, mostly consisting of “What did you do?”

Aziraphale laughed nervously, not really knowing how to respond. So, Crowley responded instead.

“We basically scared them off.” He said with  _ maybe _ a bit of smugness.

“Wooooow,” they all said at once, basically inflating Crowley’s ego.

Crowley laughed, a bit of a blush on his face. He wasn’t incredibly used to being the center of anyone’s attention besides Aziraphale. He had his glasses on at the moment, feeling glad for the emotional barrier, albeit small. 

“Show us! Show us! Show us!” the small children chanted.

Crowled balked at that reaction and looked to Aziraphale for help. Aziraphale shrugged and took a long sip from his tea.

“Ah, I’m not sure we should, my dearies. Ya know, scaring kids and all that.” He said at last.

“Oh come on! We had to deal with Adam, I’m sure we can handle you guys just fine.” Pepper argued.

“Hey!” Adam butt in.

Crowley laughed a bit to himself, these kids were pretty alright in his opinion. Well, showing them Raphael couldn’t hurt any. It’s not like they were showing them their true forms or something.

“I guess so! Ready then, Aziraphale?” Aziraphale looked at him in utter disappointment.

Crowley laughed at that and held his hand out for the Angel. He sighed heavily and set down his tea cup, regretting this already.

“I guess so,” he mumbled.

Crowley pulled him in for a hug, laughing all the while at Aziraphale’s dumbfounded expression. With a small twirl and a bright light, a different man stood where the Angel and Demon pair was before.

“Woah.” Adam said

Raphael was laughing, happy to be back again. He looked over at the Them, a bright smile on his lips. 

“Hello, children!” he said. It was a voice that was new and light, but at the same time deep and breathless.

Brain passed out.

“Oh dear!” 


End file.
